I Kissed a Boy
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Potter is pissing Draco off with how happy he is with his friends, well Draco is going to put an end to that. rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I love music; really it is just a great source of inspiration. I can thank I Kissed a Boy by Cobra Starship for the idea for this fanfic. Amazing song. So anywho please enjoy and review.

Harry fucking Potter was just too happy and it was pissing Draco off to no end. The blonde couldn't fully say what it was that was exactly bothering him about Potter except that is had to do with Gryffindor Golden Boy.

The Slytherin maliciously glared as he watched Potter from across the courtyard while Blaise sat next to him doing his homework, something that Draco would have been doing had Potter and his gang of do-gooders, not come outside to the courtyard where Draco was. They sat a few benches away laughing and talking about something Draco had no care for. The entire scene was far to joyous for the pessimistic blonde and as he watched as the Weasley girl touched Potter's hair causing Potter to laugh some more and Weasley to get a little mad while the Mudblood just shook her head amused, but then Weaselette shifted even closer to her boyfriend and Draco snapped, the perfect happy killing plan forming in his devious mind.

"I'll be back," he growled to Blaise who grunted in acknowledgement but didn't actually look up.

Draco got up and strutted over to the Gryffindorks, who were so involved in their bubble of glee to notice the threatening aura that was approaching them.

"Oi Potter!"

The black-haired teen paused and looked up at Draco, but rather than sneer he just looked surprised. "Yeah?"

"You're face pisses me off," Draco stated, and then before any of the noble students could re-act Draco grabbed Potter by his collar and lifted his up so that he could crash his lips onto the other boys.

The kiss was rough, on Draco's part, and frozen on Potter's part. Passion passed between them, mostly from annoyance though.

When Draco pushed his quarry away he smirked at the boy with forever disheveled hair with a smirk of sweet, sick satisfaction. The silence that pervaded the entire courtyard was broken, not by an angry out-burst, but by wild laughter coming from behind Draco.

"You shouldn't provoke people," Draco said sternly to potter, who was staring at him, mouth agape. The blonde didn't wait for an answer; he just sauntered over to Blaise who was bent over double, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that tears poured down his face.

"You're too fucking loud Blaise," Draco snapped as he picked his school bag up and headed out of the courtyard.

Blaise followed behind. "Oh Merlin…you…you should…have seen…his…face…you…are so…fucking...bad Draco!"

The blonde smirked and flipped his hair with a graceful toss of his head.

"He was bothering me," Draco said simply and Blaise just laughed harder as they made their way to the Slytherin common room.

A/N: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok so one reviewer wanted more and so I decided to write, so please enjoy and review!

The sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class was silent as Snape gave them all a cold, calculating look as he decided who to pair who with for their mock duels so that he legally torment his annoying students, except of course Draco, who was currently leaning against one of the walls, absent-mindedly played with his tie. He was having a spectacular day to due the fact that he hadn't seen Potter smile once, rather The-Boy-Who-Should've-Died looked terribly pissed off that particular day and it was making the blonde giddier than a hamster on happy pills.

"Weasley and Potter."

Draco watched as a relieved look momentarily placed itself upon Potter's face and Draco narrowed his eyes, what was Snape thinking putting those two together; where was the torture in that? Then Draco remembered how pathetic Weasley was at the subject, the grey-eyed teen was very surprised that Ginger had made it into the advanced class at all.

The lesson was going by smoothly, Draco had been paired with some poor, unfortunate Hufflepuff and had already caused the boy to have an allergic reaction and made it to where the teen's voice sounded like a tea-pot whistle.

Just as Draco was deflecting a body-binding curse from his unworthy opponent a loud plea of laughter filled the usually fear filled classroom. Draco tensed considerably, he knew that laugh more than he cared to admit. He and the rest of his classmates turned to see Harry Potter lost in mirthful laughter.

"Weasley!" Snape barked as he descended upon the two best friends like a bat. "What did you do?"

The red-head was looking at his best friend very confused like; Draco rolled his eyes and slightly snorted, Weasley was so clueless.

"I dunno sir," Weasley said, but before Snape could become scarier Potter began rambling, and his ramble made Draco want to murder.

"Oh my Gawd LOOK!" the black-haired boy squealed. "It's Draco Malfoy!"

Draco glared as he watched Potter put his arm around some random Ravenclaws shoulders and point at the Slytherin. "He smooched me you know!"

If possible, the blonde paled, and while it would have been fun to watch Potter make a fool out of himself, Draco was NOT going to allow the naïve hero take him down with him. The entire class was looking at Draco now, shock etched on their youthful faces, Snape, on the other hand looked positively homicidal.

"Potter," Draco growled and grabbed the back of Harry's shirt by the collar and yanked him away.

"Wait, whaddya mean by smooched, Potter?" some random classmate asked.

Potter, who was having a giggly fit, looked at the kid and opened his mouth, "I mean he kis-"

Draco slammed the door behind them and threw Potter against the wall and got in Potter's face hoping Potter would stop laughing due to the rage that was coming off of the blonde at the moment.

"Hey Draco," Potter giggled. "You're really close."

"What the hell was that Potter?" Draco demanded.

"What was what?"

Draco glared. "You know what I mean."

"I don't"

Draco wanted to punch the teen who just continued to giggle. Up close Draco noticed how cute Potter was but was too pissed off to let it click.

"Hey Draco."

"Don't call me that," Draco sneered.

"You kiss nice."

"Wha-"

Draco was cut off by a pair of soft lips. This time the kiss was sweet and a little giggly and Draco was the one who was frozen in place.

"Malfoy!"

Draco sprung away from Potter and saw that Snape was scowling at them so viciously a small rabbit would have keeled over in an instant.

"Since you two seem to want to be alone so badly," Snape seethed, "You can take Potter to the infirmary so that he can stop his bothersome laughter."

Draco was about to ask why Snape couldn't do it himself, but the greasy-haired man looked so frightening that Draco decided against it.

"Hey, Snape!"

The Slytherin and former Slytherin both looked at Potter who was still being obnoxiously silly and looking at Snape. "You're a greasy-"

Draco clamped in hand over the moron's mouth and dragged the giggly boy away from the **DOOM** cloud that was developing around Snape.

A/N: Yeah there'll be another part, dang my one-shots keep becoming more than one-shots but it's alright, just so long as people enjoy them. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I just wasn't sure how to end it, but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews; I hope I get more; they make me laugh (in a good way) and smile. Anywho I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

It was everywhere, and everyone one was talking about, and it was all Harry bloody fucking Potter's fault, and, indirectly that bothersome little Weasel that Potter calls his best friend, and the one who had to pay was Draco Malfoy. Since Draco had unceremoniously dropped Potter at the infirmary he had been accosted by students about this smooch between Draco and Potter. The blonde, of course, just growled and threatened to re-arrange their parts if they didn't get out of his fucking way, but that didn't discourage the gossip hungry students of Hogwarts, oh no, they had to go snoop around for answers and they got them, from Blaise.

"You know, Draco, if you continue to grip your spoon like that you're going to snap it."

Draco ignored his friend and continued to glare over at the Gryffindor table where a certain black haired git laughed.

"Draco?" Pansy whined, annoyed with being ignored.

"It's useless Pans," Blaise said and took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Draco is far too busy ogling Potter to have time to notice us."

"I am not ogling him," Draco growled and dug the tips of the fork into the wood of the table. "Why is he laughing?"

"Go ask him," Blaise suggested nonchalantly.

"Out of the question."

Blaise sighed and looked over at Pansy who just rolled her eyes. There was no reasoning with the grey eyed pure-blood when he got like this.

"Very well then."

Blaise then stood up, but Draco paid him no heed, he was too busy trying to get Potter's sex haired covered head to spontaneously combust. This of course was not possible, but when Blaise appeared in Draco's Potter vision he quirked an eyebrow. What was the handsome teen doing?

Blaise touched potter's shoulder and the hero turned around, confused and then Blaise began to talk. Draco wished that he could hear what was being said but alas he did not have supersonic hearing and was therefore all the more human and susceptible to human qualities such as lack of amazing hearing powers. Blaise wasn't over there for long, and soon enough he was sauntering back over to his respected table.

"What the fuck did you say?" Draco demanded to know.

"Chill out, Draco, and drink some pumpkin juice, you look like you're over heating which is saying something since it's pretty cold today."

"Don't change the subject, Zambini."

Blaise rolled his eyes and took a bite of his chicken and dumplings. "Don't get your panties in a twist," he said and then promptly ignored his blonde friend.

Later that night Draco was walking back to the dungeons after doing half of the essay Flitwick had assigned earlier that day, muttering to himself, he was still slightly bothered and deadly curious about what Blaise had said to Potter during dinner, but whenever Draco had prodded for details, Blaise would ignore him.

"Stupid Blaise, keeping stupid secrets from me and talking to stupid boys," Draco murmured and because he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the person ahead of him.

"Ow, watch where you're going ferret face!"

Draco joined the real world to see that he had just walked into Weasley and had pushed him over.

"Such poor balance Weasley," Draco sneered. "Are you _that_ poor that you can't afford anything?

"Shut up!" Weasley growled and got up, but before anything physical could happen someone grabbed Weasley's robe sleeve.

"Ron, do not pick fights."

Draco looked overt to see the Mudblood, who looked like a scolding mother, and next to her was Potter, Draco mentally hissed.

"Listen to your girlfriend Weasel," Draco sneered and brushed off his robes, getting rid of the blood traitor germs.

"You shouldn't provoke people Malfoy," the Mudblood said staring at him. Draco blinked, did she just scold him.

"Whatever," he growled and walked away. He did not want to get reprimanded by a mudblood, that and he didn't want to be in golden boy's presence. He was upset about the rumors and frazzled by the kiss.

"Hey Malfoy!"

Just keep walking Draco, he told himself, but he could hear potter coming closer, and the blonde had too much class to run.

"Malfoy."

Draco did not look to his side where he could feel and hear Potter's presence.

"Potter," the blonde said as coolly as he could.

"About earlier," Potter began. Draco could hear the uncomfortable tremor in his voice and he stopped walking.

"Look, Potter, I don't know what you're playing at but I kissed you the other day cuz you were pissing me off, that was my only reason."

Potter stopped too and glared. "Whatever Malfoy, I was just going to say that this afternoon was a fluke, I was loopy because of that spell Ron put on me so yeah. I didn't want to kiss you."

Draco stared at him dumfounded, what? His grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well good because I didn't want you to anyways."

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

The two boys turned away from each other and began storming off.

"Hey Malfoy."

Draco turned around to see Potter with a light blush on his cheeks, and it killed the snide remark on his tongue.

"What?" he asked wearily.

"You're actually a pretty good kisser."

It was Draco's turned to blush. Potter gave him an awkward wave and then pranced off evilly chuckling, actually he just walked away but the other has a more amusing visual.

Draco stood there for a good two minutes and then shook himself. Potter was so fucking annoying, but for some reason it didn't bother the Slytherin as much as it should have.

A/N: please, please, please review. I hope you like how it ended, maybe it leaves something to be desired, but oh well, there's nothing more that I want to do with this fic. So please review and if you want to read Draco and Harry get together or being together then you are more than welcome to read my other Drarry fanfics.


End file.
